


Ziam~ Help me

by Wolfey23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :3, Anyways, I shouldn't even be posting this should I?, I was really bored and just decided to write this, Mehh, Niall cries because he won't wake up, Paramedic Liam, Paramedic Louis, Zayn gets really damn drunk, Zayn gets sick, and larry - Freeform, btw its really old, honestly my fav pairing, im probably gonna rewrite it, its bad, niall has a high alcohol intolerance, poor Niall is all alone, probs not - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, there is zaim, there's only one chapter so far, when i was a newbie writer, who cares, ziam is super fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfey23/pseuds/Wolfey23
Summary: Hey! I wrote this a while ago when I was a newb, so prepare for cringe.soz that its so bad.. I'm probably gonna rewrite it.





	Ziam~ Help me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this a while ago when I was a newb, so prepare for cringe.  
> soz that its so bad.. I'm probably gonna rewrite it.

"We got a call for a O.D (Over Drunk, or whatever you would call it) can you and Louis go take care of that?" Harry shouted, "Yeah, let me get Lou. Then we'll go." I shouted back. You never know what would happen if you ran into an O.D, so it's always safe to go together. I opened the door to Louis little room. "Lou, we got a call for and O.D. I'll go start the truck." Louis looked up at me annoyed. "Can't you and one of the other guys go? I'm busy.." "No, Harry's busy, you know we're not supposed to go alone." I argued back with him. "Plus it's your job." Louis got of his small bed and followed me down to the the truck

When we got to the place the front yard was a mess, I just wondered what the inside looked like... "Looks like somebody had a crazy house party." I murmured. "yeah" Louis hummed in response. We went up and knocked on the door. A boy with dyed blonde hair that smelled heavily like Whiskey but seemed that he hadn't drank an ounce opened the door, he was in some shorts with no shirt and he looked like he was about to burst into tears. "We got a call from this house, yeah?" I asked. "Y-yeah, I-I-i-i..." And just like that the sobs wrecked his body as he crumpled to the ground trembling, and mumbling things. Louis rushed over and knelt beside him me following suit. "Hey, hey. Calm down, love. Your just getting yourself worked up." Louis told him softly. Louis had a soft spot whenever people cried, but usually he was one with an attitude that shouldn't be messed with. "We can't help if we don't know whats wrong, yeah?" The boy nodded his head tears still cascading down his face. "So just calm down a little okay? That way you can tell us whats wrong, and we can help." 

After a few minutes he finally seemed calm enough to talk, his cries reduced to sniffles and he wasn't trembling anymore. He just looked upset. "Um- I threw a house p-p-party, and there were drinks and stuff b-because what h-house p-arty wouldn't h-have drinks, right?" He took a deep breath and continued on. "And I invited my friend Zayn and a bunch of other people. And now he.... h-h-he w-w-won't-" Nearing the end his I think Irish accent thickened and he burst into sobs again Louis now rubbing his back. "Don't worry love, can you tell me your name." Louis sweetly asked. "N-name's Niall." He said it so quietly I barley even heard him. "Well I'm Louis, and this is Liam. I can stay here while Liam goes and helps your friend, does that sound alright?" He nodded his head. "Zayn's in the the room on the left in the very back of the hallway." Niall sniffled out. 

I left down the hallway prepared for whatever would happen as I opened the door. The room was spotless, surprisingly. In the bed was a boy who I presumed was Zayn, he was curled up on himself shaking, he looked way to pale to be okay. I walked over to him and picked him up bridal style earning a whimper from him. I also noticed that he was really light, like I mean REALLY light! He wasn't wearing anything aside from some shorts and boxers, and I could tell he was skinny. His ribs were practically showing! 

I walked down the hallway with him in my arms, he groaned and curled his arms around his stomach. He still wasn't fully awake and I didn't want him to either, it would just make the situation harder to deal with. Louis was talking to Niall calming him down "What if you give me your number and I give you my number and you can call to make sure he's okay?" Niall nodded and got up to get some paper. " He isn't too bad yet, we just need to take him to the station to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get any worse." I told him making sure Niall couldn't hear me. "Okay go take him to the truck i'll be out in a minute." Louis shoved me out as Niall came back.

A couple minutes pasted by and Louis came out saying goodbye to Niall and telling him it would be okay. I stood there waiting for him to unlock the doors as he looked at me weird. " You forgot to unlock the doors smart one... I would smack you, but my hands are full." He laughed then unlocked the doors. I got in the back and set Zayn down on the bed hooking him up to the oxygen mask as Louis started the truck. 

I just hoped he wouldn't get worse.


End file.
